Follow and Hide
by aldi-sama
Summary: Der Krieg tobt. Draco sucht Harry, findet er ihn? R
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1:  
  
Draco saß in dem dunklen, schäbigen Raum und hatte lässig die Beine über einander geschlagen. Da er nicht der einzige   
  
Anwesende war und sich zu dem noch in einer Ecke im Schatte verbarg, wurde er nicht in das Geschehen einbezogen sondern   
  
fungierte als Beobachter. Und das Schauspiel war heute recht interessant. Denn obgleich das selbe Thema wie immer von den   
  
anwesenden Schwarzmagiern ausdiskutiert wurde, gab es an diesem Tag einen wesentlichen Unterschied:  
  
Die Todesser waren in eine unbestimmbare Position gekommen, denn obgleich sie einen erneuten Sieg erungen hatten, war ihre   
  
sonst so starke Machtpostion durch Gerüchte aus dem Osten gefährdet worden. Es hieß, dass Dumbledore, dem vor anderthalb   
  
Jahren die Flucht bei Voldemorts Überraschungsngriff gelungen war, es nun endlich geschafft hatte, eine Armee von Magiern   
  
aufzustellen, die der dunklen Seite, angeführt vom großem Lord, ebenbürtig war.   
  
Der junge Malfoy wusste was das für die Todesser und ihre inzwischen so zahlreichen Anhänger bedeutete: der große Krieg, der   
  
vor der plötzlichen Machtübernahme Voldemorts nicht vollständig ausgefochten worden war, stand unmittelbar bevor und das   
  
Gefolge des dunklem Lord war sich selbst in den Reihen der treu dienenden Todessern nicht sicher, ob es eine solche   
  
Konfronation gut heißen konnten. Es war keineswegs eine eventuell bestehede Unterlegenheit ihrerseits, die sie fürchteten,   
  
sondern die Tatsache, dass sich auf der anderen Seit ebenso viele ihrer ehemaligen Freunde wie Todfeinde befanden und jeder   
  
verband das bevor stehende Gefecht, dass vermutlich das letzte sein würde, mit persönlichen Gefühlen.  
  
Draco erinnerte die ganze Sache an die Apokalypse, von der er, sich früher die Langeweile vertreibend, viel in der Bibel   
  
gelesen hatte. Der endgültige Kampf, von dem beide Seiten wussten, dass hinterher die andere nicht mehr sein würde.   
  
´Und vieleicht´, dachte Draco, `hat auch Gott immer gewusst, das Licht ohne Schatten nicht existieren kann. Denn schließlich   
  
gibt es diese Welt noch. Noch!`  
  
Draco hatte sich nie wirklich der dunkeln Seite angeschlossen, denn sie schien ihm genau so falsch wie die gute, viel mehr   
  
war er einfach hinzu gezählt worden, wie es in der Arroganz der Slytherins üblich war. Er hatte über seine Einstellung zu   
  
der ganzen Sache kein Wort verloren und er hatte nicht einmal wirklich darüber nach gedacht, denn es gab einen Umstand in   
  
seinem Leben, der ihm das Gefühl gab, vollkommen außerhalb dieser "Meinungsverschiedenheit" zu stehen, was ihm erlaubte zu   
  
leben, als würde ihn die Machenschaften beiderlei Seiten mit all ihren Folgen - inklusive Weltuntergang - nichts angehen.   
  
Dieser Umstand war Harry Potter. Oder vielmher die Tatsache, dass er es sich zu seiner persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht hatte ihn   
  
zu jagen, womit er sich natürlich unbewusst, oder zumindest ungewollt, alle Slytherins zu seinen Freunden gemacht hatte. In   
  
ihren Augen schien er nützlich zu sein, denn er war der einzige Zauberer, der es mit Harrys Macht aufnehmen konnte und   
  
jemand, der es geschafft hatte während seiner Hogwartszeit auf unerklärliche Weise ein Spezialist für den "Jungen der lebte"   
  
zu werden. Niemand hatte nach seinen Gründen und Zielen gefragt und obwohl er sich selbst nicht darüber im Klaren war, spürte   
  
Draco instinktiv, dass dies ein Fehler war, der später noch von anderen bereut werden würde.  
  
Doch Draco interessierte das Ganze nicht.  
  
Er war fixiert auf Harry und ging die ganze Sache jedoch auch mit einer unglaublichen Geduld und, wie es schien,   
  
Gleichmütigkeit an, die bereits einige andere in Rage versetz hatte.  
  
Doch Draco brauchte sich nicht zu beeilen. Er wusste immer wo sich Harry befand und er wusste immer was sein nächster Schritt   
  
sein würde.   
  
Besonders Laute Unmutsäußerungen waren laut geworden, als die Nachricht kam, dass Harry, der sich ja sowieso seit einiger   
  
Zeit im Osten Englands auf der Flucht befand, sich endgültig von seinen Freunden Ron und Hermione getrennt und die beiden zu   
  
ihrer eigenen Sicherheit zurück nach Russland geschickte hatte, wo Dumbledore mit seinen Kriegern ein sicheres Gebiet   
  
unterhielt, so dass er nun praktisch vollkomen schutzlos durch die Gegend streifte und ein gefundens Fresschen für alle   
  
Todesser zu sein schien, Draco aber noch nicht die geringsten Anstalten gemacht hatte, auf die "Jagd" zu gehen.  
  
Doch dieser hatte alle Äußerungen überhört und sich über zwei Wochen hinweg keinen Fragen gestellt, bis er sich nun, von der   
  
allmählich wieder ins üblich ausartende Debatte (Stühle werfen und sonstige gewalttätige Vorgänge) gelangweilt, aus dem   
  
Sessel, in dem er kerzengerade gesessen hatte, erhob und an der meuternden Menge vorbei zur Tür trat, um draußen ein wenig   
  
Luft zuschnappen und sich die Sterne anzusehen. Denn nun war endlich zum dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es soweit war. Harry   
  
musste - ob nun im positivem oder negativem Sinne - nicht länger auf ihn warten  
  
Draco wusste, dass Harry in letzter Zeit viele strake Verfolger gehabt hatte, auf die nichtmal Voldemort Einfluss nehmen   
  
konnte und die der "Abschaum" der dunklen Gesellschaft waren, welcher sich bekanntlich der Kontrolle der jeweilgen Regierung   
  
durch ein scheinbar übernatürliches Gesetz entzogen.   
  
Und langsam mussten diese Zauberer Harry in die Enge getrieben haben und auf diesen Punkt hatte er gewartet. Der Punkt, an   
  
dem er Harrys Angst, seinen Schmerz und die Niederlage förmlich spüren konnte, um mit seinem Wissen und seiner Macht zu   
  
kommen und das Ruder an sich zu reißen - unerwartet wie eine Flutwelle auf einem zu vor ruhigen Meer, das einem wie ein   
  
Freund erschienen war.  
  
Denn Harry gehört ihm. Ihm alleine und niemand würde ihm den Sieg und den Triumph wegnehmen, auf dem er schon seit Ewigkeiten   
  
hinarbeitete und der nunmehr seit über acht Jahren sein Denken beherrschte - seit dem Tag, in seinem erstem Hogwartsjahr,   
  
als Harry im Zug seine Hand abwies und damit ihre Freundschaft.  
  
Draco legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die Sterne, während er seine Sinne aus schickte und Harry mit ihnen   
  
auszumachen versuchte.   
  
Eine Weile stand er einfach nur still da, doch dann ließ eine jähe Welle aus Schmerz ihn zusammen zucken, so dass er fast   
  
taumelte, und er wusste, dass er Potter gefunden hatte.  
  
Der junge Malfoy grinste breit, knöpfte sich wegen der Hitze, die herrschte, den oberen Teil seine Umhangs auf, schloss dann   
  
die Augen und apparierte.  
  
***  
  
So liebe Leute das war das - kurze - 1. Kapitel von Follow and Hide. Ich glaube es ist eine recht außergewöhnliche Story für   
  
eine Fanfic, doch es reizte mich Draco und Harry aus ihrem gewöhnlichen Umfeld heraus zu holen....denn in solchen Geschichten   
  
gehört die Sache "Wie erklären wirs den anderen" immer zu den Hauptthemen und dass wollte ich hier auf keinen Fall.  
  
Es gefällt mir, die beiden in eine vollkommen zerstörten Welt abzusetzen und sie doch so fern davon sein zu lassen. Unberührt   
  
von allen äußeren Umständen - praktisch in ihrem Ursprung.  
  
Zwei Junge Männer mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten in mitten der Apokalypse, verbunden durch ein Gefühl, dass weder Leibe   
  
noch Hass ist und wahrscheinlich nicht mal als Gefühl definiert werden kann, welches aber wahrscheinlich einzig und allein   
  
dazu fähig ist, besonders heut zutage, Beziehungen aufrecht zu erhalten.....wisst ihr was ich meine? Nein?   
  
Nicht schlimm, ihr werdets erfahren.  
  
Und noch eine schöne Frage, auf die ich mich sie zu klären freue....woher hat Draco seine übersinnlichen Kräfte und seine   
  
Verbundenheit zu Harry......nein, ihr Einfaltspinsel, die waren nicht von Geburt an da und es ist auch nicht Schicksal....  
  
glaub ich zu mindest......  
  
Aber jetzt mal endlich...das was ich schon lange sagen wollte....reviewt mir und lest weiter, denn es kann nur noch besser   
  
werden.......auch wenn ihr ein bißchen Grips in der Birne haben müsst um es zu verstehen.....aber ich will ja nicht an meinen   
  
lieben lesern zweifeln...ihr seid alle super und ich hab euch alle ganz doll lieb dafür, dass ihr allein schon dies Fanfic   
  
geöffnet habt und euch den Schund durchlest...so jetzt hack ich mal wieder auf mir selbst rum, denn ich hab das Gefühl in   
  
den ersten paar Zeilen des Anhangs eingebildet daher zu kommen...aufgeblasender Hahn und sich masslos selbstüberschätzdend...  
  
das ich der Meinung bin das wieder ausgleichen zu müssen....also ich bin richtig scheiße....kann nichts und das nächste   
  
kapitel wird bestimmt genausso schlecht wie das erste....gefällt euch das besser? Ja?! Super!!! dann reviewt mir das doch!!!  
  
(Und noch ein bißchen Schleichwerbung : Diese Stroy ist natürlich viel schlechter als meine anderen ("Our Hereos"; "Von Kiff,   
  
Schiff und Samba", "Der Austauschschüler", "Once more again" und "Kristallblauer Himmel, Tiefschwarze Hölle und die graue   
  
Welt dazwischen"..hab ich irgendeinen Schund von mir vergessen?)...die ihr alle am besten gar nicht lest, weil ihr in einem   
  
solchen Fall nicht mehr versichert seid...)  
  
peace (irgendwie schizophren...ich schreib von Krieg und wünsche Frieden...obwohl....)  
  
forbidden dream....  
  
ich danke meiner lieben lilie und der guten Eleanor von Ham, weil die beiden mich immer auf heitern, wenns mal tragisch wird   
  
(geringe Zahl von bekommenen Reviews etc.....*grins*)... Danke, ihr Süßen, hab euch wirklich ganz doll lieb...und seid nicht   
  
sauer wenn ihr eure Fanfics nachem Betalesen von mir ganz verändert wieder kriegt....so bin ich nun mal. 


	2. Author's Note

Hi leute...  
tut mir leid, aber falls ihr erwartet habt, dass hier ein neues kapitel kommt...sorry..is nicht...den vorher muss ich noch mal eine bitte äußern........  
ich brauche betaleser...für "Antartika/circumstances", "Folow and hide" und eventuelll noch für "Our hereos"..ich hätte für jede fanfic gern einen extra betaleser, weil ich den mist lieber trenne.....also wenn ihr interesse habt, dann mailt mir doch bitte an forbidden_dream@web.de....ich hoff, es gibt welche die den scheiß machen...ich hab nämlich grad ne menge zu tun und da das fanficschreiben für mich jetzt eher erhohlung und flucht vor alltagsstress ist, sind meine leistungen dem entsprechend schlecht...  
forbidden_dream 


	3. Ich brauche eure Hilfe

hallo, liebe fans/ leser

es hat sich eztwas furchtbares ereignet....

meine fanfictions our hreos , follow and hide und dreaming back wurden von jemanden orginalgetreu kopiert und unter dem eigenem namen der person bei www.harry-potter-online.de veröffentlicht

ich will mir das natürlich nicht bieten lassen und habe dem Leiter dieser Seite gemailt....  
aber ich brauch eure hilfe....  
ihr kennt mich, ihr wisst dass das zeug mir gehört....  
also schreibt doch bitte eine mail an  
**nico@supergump.de**  
dem leiter der site und bestätig ihm, dass die drei fanfics mir gehören!!!  
bitte ich zähl auf euch

bin sowieso schon am boden zerstört wegen der sache...  
denn wenn meine sachen so dreist kopiert werden, dann höre ich auf zu schreiben

also helft mir 


End file.
